User talk:Mata Nui/Archive III
Problem I was looking at this page and I found the infobox there was messed up. And while I was typing this message, I was looking around for other pages and found the infoboxes on the Trinuma, Macku, and Mazeka pages were also messed. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. So is the Prototype Robot page. Thanks! Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll edit this message when I find pages that are messed up like that. *Sarda *Iruini I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Inactive Sysops Hey, I was browsing threw the user right groups and I came across an ancient admin named Racht. He hasn`t been active in over a year, should he not be depromoted by now?. And also whats up with Andrew1219, he said that he would ``regain his activity in the next few days`` twice once in May and August and he still isn`t active. Isn`t it maybe time he got depromoted too? Not that it really changes anything to me just asking. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 18:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Question I have a new question. The bionicle intro is I think, a little out of date. For example Teridax entry in the bionicle intro is: The main antagonist and enemy of Mata Nui and anything that respects him. I think it should say: The former main antagonist and enemy of Mata Nui and anything that respects him until he was killed by Mata Nui. Should I change it to this? User: Niva[[User talk:Nivadagon|'dagon']] or perviously known as User:[[User:Keighvin's|'Kei']][[User talk:Keighvin|'ghvin']] Would you like a copy of the edits when I am done? User: Niva[[User talk:Nivadagon|'dagon']] or perviously known as User:[[User:Keighvin's|'Kei']][[User talk:Keighvin|'ghvin']] Idea I have an idea of how to fix a problem. I will tell you the idea when I have time, if I remember. User: Niva[[User talk:Nivadagon|'dagon']] or perviously known as User:[[User:Keighvin's|'Kei']][[User talk:Keighvin|'ghvin']] Site Leader I was wondering are you still resigning as site leader? As I noticed your activity has greatly increased. Anyway if you look at the Lego Bionicle:Request for Site Leader Leader page Kazi22 already has all the admin votes. Is that enought? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 12:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Logo Sorry to bother you again, to upload a brand new logo does the logo have to be designed on a special program like say photo shop or can I create the logo directly on wikia. -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 15:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Block Awhile ago, I think it was 2 or 3 weeks ago an unregistered user changed all the Bohrok-Kal pages to he or she and I warned him and then I thought it was the same unregistered user as before that did it today. Sorry I should of looked more closly at the IP adress as they both started with the same digits. Anyway I`ll apologies to him. And can I still retain my sysop powers ? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 16:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing that has nothing to do with blocking; a number of inactive admins like Daiku, Racht and others have this template on their pages that say ``this raiting system has been suspended`` or something like that, do all inactive admins must have this on their page or is just decoration that they added? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 19:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Mata Nui Kazi is ready. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Rollbacker Hy, for some reason I longer have rollbacker listed in my preferences and in the user group rights it stated i am not a rollbacker either. Did you demote my rollbackership or something? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 14:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, what about Mazeka369? He still has the rollback right even though he`s an admin? -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 15:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) My thanks goes out to Everyone who voted for me, the users, Panakalego, MarioGalaxy,and especially Mata Nui. You are the greatest. One question though, how do I promote people to become admins or rollbacks? Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk